Charlie
by Charliedubois
Summary: Quand la petite charlie entre à poudlard, c'est le début de grands moment pour elle. Elle va grandir et découvrir la vie dans ce monde jusque là inconnu de la magie, et se liera plus ou moins avec un certain professeur au fil des années. -fic en cours- SS/OC - M pour plus tard


_**Yoooooooooo**_

 _bon je vous passe rapido le passage du tout appartient à et toussa, et je vous préviens déjà que je vais peut être m'écarter de certains trucs genre dates et tout donc voilà ^^_

 _ **Sinon c'est ma première fiction**_ _(ça se voit vu que la première publi était mal codée donc je met à jour en espérant que ça fasse pas le meme caca que la première fois ^^)_ _ **, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

 _ **je vais essayer de publier toutes les deux semaines,**_

 _ **pas plus de blabla,**_

 _ **keur**_

 **Poudlard express, 1er septembre :**

Appuyée contre la fenêtre d'un compartiment, une petite fille de onze an dormait paisiblement. C'était pour elle son premier trajet vers l'école de ses rêve, Poudlard. Cela faisait des années qu'elle attendait sa lettre d'admission et ayant grandit dans une famille moldue, la révélation de sa condition de sorcière n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais depuis ce jour elle s'était jurée de donner tout son possible pour rendre ses parents fiers. Ces derniers avaient encore de nombreux doutes sur la véracité et la qualité de la formation qui leur avait été proposée pour leur fille. En même temps il faut les comprendre, un vieux monsieur en robe violette à étoile et une écossaise qui débarquaient chez eux pour leur annoncer que leur fille était sorcière pouvait faire penser à une blague. Mais grâce à la patience de ces deux personnages, la vérité avait été plutôt bien acceptée, du moins avec le temps.

Charlie n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil depuis trois jour, tant le stress la rongeait et s'était donc effondrée à peine assise dans le fameux train. En effet d'un naturel déjà insomniaque et hyperactive elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire naitre un nombre incalculable de scénarios pour sa rentrée. Son grand frère l'avait plutôt bien aidée et ils avaient ensemble pris beaucoup de plaisir à commencer les ouvrages qu'elle avait du acheter. Ce dernier, de quatre ans plus âgé, était devenu complètement accroc au livre d'histoire de la magie, alors que sa soeur s'était vue très intéressée par le livre de potion.

Miranda et Gaspard, les deux parents, pour le moins secoués par la nouvelle apprise lorsque leur fille avait cinq ans, avaient demandé au professeur Mc Gonagall de leur donner la liste des fournitures le plus tôt possible afin que leur fille puisse en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter sans eux. Ils avaient donc pu observer pendant les deux mois précédant la rentrée leurs deux enfants lire et apprendre avec joie et avidité sur ce monde « sorcier ».

Bien que conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais de pouvoirs, Alex aidait sa petite soeur avec bienveillance et curiosité. Leur volonté de comprendre cet univers inconnu avait donné lieu à des situations comiques. Souhaitant comprendre les potions, ils avaient essayé de substituer les ingrédients magique par le contenu de leurs placards et s'étaient vite rendus compte que premièrement cela ne menait à rien, mais surtout que le côté maniaque de leur père s'était aggravé après avoir vu la cuisine dans un état déplorable. Miranda étant médecin avait alors voulu comparer les plantes médicinales et la façon moldue de les utiliser aux potions sorcières et avait fait promettre à sa fille de lui envoyer un compte rendu de ses premiers cours.

La jeune fille était donc partie de chez elle en quittant une famille aimante. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment liée d'amitié avec les jeunes de son âge, et son frère était certainement la personne la plus proche d'elle. Ils s'entendaient très bien et ce dernier l'avait encouragée à prendre cette nouvelle école comme un nouveau départ et l'occasion de se faire des amis plus tolérants que les enfant qu'elle avait côtoyé. En effet, d'un naturel très curieuse, sensible et expansive, la jeune Charlie s'était souvent fait marcher sur les pieds et était finalement devenue amie avec ceux de son frère, en faisant d'elle une jeune fille mature pour son jeune âge.

 _ **Voilà pour le premier chapitre, certes très court mais vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive,**_

 _ **hésitez pas a donner votre avis, lancez des paris pour la suite,**_

 _ **bref à la prochaine !**_


End file.
